


Heavy

by like_froot



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: It’s bittersweet. The tenderness makes his heart melt with both love and desire, but the words are a gentle reminder that he is Strix’s superior, and that they shouldn’t have what they have.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charbax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/gifts).



> me: *sees a couple of characters that respect each other a lot and that are stereotypical dad characters in a way* SOLD
> 
> ty charbax for inspiring me btw!!!

If Viktor didn’t know him better, he’d say that Strix is just an aloof person.

 

Strix’s dark eyes are sharp and precise, but never agitated or nervous. Almost vacant, unreadable. As if his whole being was made to go unnoticed, like the most classic snipers are. He doesn’t speak much, and when he does, he goes straight to the point. Honest, and straightforward.

 

Viktor notices the small changes, however. Much to his contentment.

 

Strix’s features soften when he looks at Kinessa, teaching her his techniques. She argues, of course, because she is young, and young people always think they know better. Strix doesn’t say a thing about the matter, always patient, caring in his own way.

 

There is a hint of a smile on his lips, and Viktor can feel himself blushing, the tip of his ears heating slightly.

 

It’s not one sided. Far from it.

 

Viktor knows how Strix looks at him. Inexpressive eyes getting a particular glint, his body language receptive. His tone distinct, with a hint of warmth.

 

“Sir?” Strix calls him, gently, when they’re in public, to get his attention.

 

It’s bittersweet. The tenderness makes his heart melt with both love and desire, but the words are a gentle reminder that he is Strix’s superior, and that they shouldn’t have what they have.

 

Because even if a rank means nothing for Viktor, as he sees his teammates as equals, his view is definitely not shared by the Magistrate, which values structure above anything else. If their relationship was made public…

 

Strix calls him “sir”, even behind closed doors, sometimes. In hushed whispers, against trembling lips, foreheads touching, embracing each other like they’re scared of it being the last time.

 

Viktor runs his hand through Strix’s long, dark hair, his own chest swollen, in pain, in love.

 

“Viktor.” he says, with a broken voice. “Call me Viktor. Please.”

 

Strix’s eyes widen in surprise, but he nods, because he understands.

 

When he whispers Viktor’s name against his ear, softly and a little raspy, uncharacteristically warm, Viktor feels like everything’s going to be alright.

 

Unluckily, things are not alright. Their last mission go awry, and the Sentinels disband. Viktor takes the blame, because he is supposed to be their leader, because they were following his command. He gets demoted, and his teammates just flee, one by one.

 

Losing his rank doesn’t hurt, but losing his friends ruins him.

 

Strix reminds by his side, even when everyone else is gone. To everyone else, he looks the same as always, inexpressive, aloof. He finds him melancholic, less energetic than usual. He misses Kinessa the most, his apprentice, his cheery daughter figure. Without Buck, loud and boisterous, the whole place feels dead and depressing. Without Tyra, it lacks her edge and methodism.

 

“Sir?” Strix asks, getting closer to him, because he knows. Because Viktor may look strong, but he is a sentimental man, not so deep down. Words are heavy, but the world is heavier.

 

“Not your superior anymore.”

 

“I know.”

 

It’s out of respect, he knows that. Just Strix trying to cheer him up, to show him his unconditional support.

 

Viktor is shaking when Strix kisses him, on his wide jaw, on his lips, not caring that his incipient beard may feel uncomfortable against his skin. Not that Strix himself is in much better shape.

 

“Viktor. _Vitya_ …”

 

Viktor doesn’t cry, but his breath trembles when he cups Strix’s face with both hands, keeping him close, getting him closer. Not wanting to let go, ever.

 

The world is a little less heavy and chaotic when someone like Strix has his back, supporting him, helping him endure the weight of it all.

 

Even when everything feels a scary as hell, it’s a way less lonely when they’re together like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I like kudos more than I like reads, and I like comments more than I like kudos!


End file.
